So she dances
by Abryl
Summary: Ich weiß nicht was mich dazu gebracht hat dich zu besuchen, geschweige denn warum ich danach noch mal  wiederkam. Ich weiß nur das du immer noch irgendwo in diesem Körper bist, egal wie leer und tot deine Augen auch aussehen.


**AN: Ich empfehle euch dabei 'So she dances' von Josh Groban anzuhören, wers nicht hat, einfach in meinem Profil schauen,  
da hab ich ab dem 16.10.2007 gegen 20:oo Uhr einen Link wo ihrs dann anhören könnt.  
****Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören nicht mir sonder J.K.Rowling, wären es meine wären Sevie und Sirius nicht gestorben.  
****Das Lied ist wie gesagt von Josh Groban, und die Lyrics auch. **

**

* * *

**

** S**eit 5 Jahren gehört der Samstagabend mir. Ich weiß nicht was mich dazu gebracht hat dich zu besuchen,  
geschweige denn warum ich danach noch mal wiederkam.  
Ich weiß nur das du immer noch irgendwo in diesem Körper bist, egal wie leer und tot deine Augen auch aussehen.

An guten Tagen bist du fast wie früher. Du erinnerst dich zwar an nichts, aber du bist fröhlich, stellst viele Fragen,  
willst immer alles ganz genau wissen. An schlechten Tagen weinst du.  
Lautlos. Stumme Tränen bei denen einem das Herz wehtut.  
An wirklich schlechten Tagen rufst du ihre Namen.  
Die Namen derer, deren Körper nun schon seit über einem halben Jahrzehnt zur Ruhe gelegt wurden.  
Du tobst, wütest und schreist, verstehst nicht, warum niemand kommt, niemand mehr da ist von denen die du liebst.

Ich betrete die Empfangshalle und werde von den Schwestern begrüßt.  
Sie sind immer freundlich doch ich spüre ihre verstohlenden und mitleidigen Blicke.  
Ich begegne einer alten Bekannten, Hanna Abbot, ehemalige Ravenclaw, dein Jahrgang.  
Sie hält mich auf dem Laufenden wie es dir so geht.

Seit knapp einem Monat zeigst du Anzeichen der Besserung. Erinnerungen kehren zurück. Hauptsächlich gute.  
Hanna sagt heute hättest du einen guten Tag.

Ich gehe den langen Flur entlang und stehe etwas unentschlossen vor deiner Tür.  
Ich kann damit umgehen wenn du nur dasitzt und weinst während du einen Punkt an der Wand anstarrst.  
Ich habe auch kein Problem damit Vasen aus dem Weg zu gehen wenn du einem deiner Wutanfälle freien lauf lässt.  
Aber an deinen guten Tagen bin ich immer verunsichert.  
Nicht das ich es jemals zugeben würde aber mit freundlichen und fröhlichen Menschen komme ich nicht besonders gut klar.

Ich höre Musik aus deinem Zimmer und bin froh das du deine Muggelmusik hören darfst.

Meine Hand berührt die Klinke, und erst jetzt merke ich das deine Tür nur angelehnt war.  
Da stehst du in deinem langen Nachthemd, den Morgenmantel um die Schultern.  
Deine braunen Locken reichen dir mittlerweile fast bis zum Steiß, keine der Schwestern brachte es übers Herz  
dir dein wundervolles Haar abzuschneiden.

Die Vorhänge sind zugezogen und obwohl es erst 20 Uhr ist ist es draußen schon düster.  
Mondstrahlen erhellen dein Gesicht und lassen dich in einer hellen Aura erleuchten.

Ein neues Lied spielt an und deine Veränderung geschieht so schnell das ich zuerst denke ich hätte mich getäuscht.  
Doch plötzlich ist deine Haltung ganz anders, stolzer, gerade, so als könnte dich nichts und niemand von deinen Plänen abbringen.

_A waltz when she walks in the room…  
__She pulls back the hair from her face  
She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
__Even her shadow has grace…_

Du scheinst weit weg, unerreichbar, wiegst deinen Körper im Takt und hebst die Arme.  
Du hebst die Haare im Nacken hoch lässt deine Hände am Hals entlang wandern und streckst sie 'gen Himmel.

_A waltz for he girl out of reach  
__She lifts her hands up to the sky  
__She moves with the music  
__The song is her lover  
__The melody's making her cry…_

Du bewegst dich zur Musik als wäre die Melodie dein Liebhaber, und als du dich im Tanz drehst, bemerke ich, dass du wieder weinst.  
Doch etwas ist anders. Du lächelst…

_So she dances  
__In and Out of the crowd like a glance  
__This romance is  
__From afar calling me silently…  
_

Weiter wiegst du dich im takt, tanzt ein paar schritte, drehst dich zur Musik,  
gerade so als befindest du dich inmitten einer Menschenmenge.  
Ich fühle mich in einen Bann gezogen von der plötzlich entstehenden Magie die mich zu dir hin zieht.

_A waltz for a chance I should take  
__But how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
__Her rhythm is my beating heart…_

Ich lege meinen Mantel ab. Ich sehe eine kleine Chance dich in die Wirklichkeit zurückzuholen,  
trotz allem was du erleiden musstest. Aber wie soll ich beginnen?  
Du bewegst dich als wärst du in einem Traum und ich merke wie mein Herz schneller zu schlagen beginnt.

_So she dances  
__In and Out of the crowd like a glance  
__This romance is  
__From afar calling me silently…_

Der Tanz und die Melodie erinnert mich an deinen Abschlussball,  
und plötzlich weiß ich warum du lächelst, und in welcher Erinnerung du schwebst.  
Du tanzt durch den Raum und ich kann die anderen Pärchen geradezu sehen die dich scheinbar umgeben  
und mit denen du dich zur Musik drehst.  
Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Ball.  
Der Krieg war in greifbarer Nähe doch trotz allem schien an diesem Abend alles in Ordnung zu sein.

_When I close my eyes I see  
__The spotlights are bright on yu and me  
__We've got the floor  
__And you're in my arms  
__How could I ask for more?_

Ich schließe meine Augen und fühle mich zurückversetzt, zu der Zeit von vor 5 Jahren.  
Du hast mich zum Tanz gebeten und Albus hat mich gezwungen deine Bitte anzunehmen.  
Der Scheinwerfer war direkt auf uns gerichtet und wir hatten die Tanzfläche für uns.  
Plötzlich merke ich wie dein jetziges Ich meine Hand ergreift, du trittst in meine Arme und nimmst Stellung ein.  
Wie kann ich da Nein sagen?

_So she dances  
__In and Out of the crowd like a glance  
__This romance is  
__From afar calling me silently…_

Also tanze ich mit dir, so wie auf dem Abschlussball, so als wären die Pärchen um uns herum und alles genauso wie früher.

Als das Lied zu Ende ist lächelst du immer noch aber deine Tränen sind getrocknet.  
Du blickst mich an und ich merke schändlicherweise das dein Schicksal mir tatsächlich nah geht.

„Danke, Professor." Höre ich dich flüstern.  
Du umarmst mich, und zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen das ich mir selbst versuche einzureden,  
das es in geschlossenen Räumen regnet. Severus Snape weint nicht.


End file.
